


Unconditional

by laurent_exalted



Category: Captive Prince, mlm - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, I love them too much, M/M, auguste is dead sadly, damen is in love, just shameless fluff, lamen, laurent has an epiphany, sweet first kiss, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: Laurent doesn’t know exactly why he trusts Damianos. But when a door is left open, his roommate teaches him how to put his faith in someone else, simply and unconditionally.





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally different from my first fic. This is dedicated to my beautiful friend Julia who keeps sending me fics by some incredible authors on this site. My current read, and what inspired me to write this particular fic, is I Doubt Nicknames Will Be Necessary by rustling_pages ! If you love CP as much as I do you MUST read it. Anyway, enjoy!

There was a certain type of sadness that came from an empty bed.

An empty bed, illuminated by moonlight, sheets rumpled from sleep and pillows in disarray. It looked cold. 

Damen was cold too. So when his bare skin met the shocking chill of the sheets, he barely flinched. He pulled the blankets around him, staring at the other side of the bed, where he imagined a delicate head of golden blonde hair resting on the pillow beside him. He imagined the fine bones and pale skin silhouetted in the pale light of the moon, the long eyelashes that were sure to cast elegant shadows across high cheekbones and smooth ivory skin. 

The warmth he had felt only moment before had drained from him the moment he had left Laurent’s room. His roommate was an enigma of sorts, a beautiful, tantalizing creature that Damen craved at every waking moment. The invitation into the creatures sacred space had come as a surprise to Damen, and he almost wished he hadn’t accepted. 

It was agonizing to know that Laurent was sleeping just across the hall, or maybe not. Maybe he was lying awake much as Damen was, wondering what was to come for the pair of them. Damen sighed softly, and after a while, allowed himself to drift back into the realm of memory.

——

The invitation had been quiet. Just a simple open door. But since Laurent seldom left his door open, it was monumental. Laurent remembered Damen stepping through the door slowly, scared Laurent was going to change his mind. In all honesty, he might have. 

He wasn’t completely sure what had prompted him to allow Damen into his private space. His room was simple, no carpet on the floors, a simple twin and lots of immaculately organized bookshelves, and a desk. On the desk was a neat stack of papers he was working through and a calligraphy set Auguste had given to him for his sixteenth birthday. 

He watched Damen take in the darkened space for a moment, eyes darting around. The room was lit now by a single lamp by Laurent’s bed. It illuminated the sharp angles of Damen’s jaw, the curve of his biceps, the overall structure of his massive frame, now standing unsure in the center of Laurent’s bedroom. 

It had taken Laurent a while to get to this point. Months of careful touches and learning how to put his trust in another person for the first time since Auguste died. It was hard. But Damen made it all easier. 

Damen was so genuinely good. It was obvious in the way he held Laurent’s hand, made him breakfast every morning, in the gentle brushes of skin they shared every once in a while. Damen handed Laurent as if he was a precious object, easily broken, but it was exactly what Laurent needed. And it was what he had grown to crave. 

Laurent has been seated on the edge of his bed, watching Damen with ice blue eyes that betrayed no emotion when he patted the mattress beside him. Damen’s eyes had widened in surprise, but he had made his way over to the bed and sat down. The bed dipped as his weight was added, and Laurent found his gaze now drawn to the shape of Damen’s arms, up to his neck and finally resting on his lips. 

Damen swallowed. Laurent saw his adam’s apple bob, and felt his gaze on his own features. Laurent finally met Damen’s eyes, his own full of challenge. 

“Why do you insist on courting me Damianos?” 

———

Damen blanched. Then blinked. His eyes darted from Laurent’s eyes to his lips and back again. 

“Because... because you make me feel.. different. Strange. You make my stomach twist and the sun shine a bit brighter. I know it sounds sappy but.. I don’t know how to phrase this. And I think maybe you.. you don’t need anyone, you’re perfectly capable on your own. But on your own gets lonely. So I think maybe sometimes you want someone around. I’m happy to be whatever you need me to be.” He managed a small smile, eyes locking back with Laurent’s. 

Laurent’s heart stuttered in his chest, but he maintained his cool decorum, evening his breaths. He straightened his spine before he spoke. 

“I’d like to kiss you.”

Laurent physically watched Damen’s heart stop.

“But let me make this very clear. You are to follow my lead. We do this strictly on my terms.”

Damen nodded. “Of course.” 

Laurent stood, offering his hand to Damen, and that alone was a large door opening into Laurent life. He wasn’t sure if this was going to be a good idea, but there was only one way to find out. 

———

Damen was beside himself. As he took Laurent’s hand, he felt his legs shaking. He’d never been so nervous going into a kiss. He stood in front of Laurent, towering over him. He gulped. Laurent seemed to size him up, determining what to do with his hands. He settled on placing them lightly upon Damen’s shoulders. 

Damen shivered, moving his hands towards Laurent, but freezing, as he wasn’t sure Laurent wanted to be touched. His hands hovered inches above Laurent’s waist, until Laurent met his eyes and gave him a small nod, and Damen’s hands rested high on Laurent’s waist so as not to overstep his bounds. He took a small breath as Laurent’s hands tightened in his shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips. 

———

Laurent wasn’t sure what to expect. Half of him excepted Damen to be forceful in his kissing, but Damen’s lips were soft and surprisingly tender, his hands warm and strong on his waist soothing. Laurent felt the tension in his body easing slightly, and he was sure Damen felt it too. His hands found root in Damen’s soft curls just as Damen’s own hand slid into the golden strands of Laurent’s hair. Laurent shivered. 

They were close now, locked in a kiss that was soft and special, and this is how it stayed for what felt like ages, until Laurent placed his hands on Damen’s chest and pushed him away a fraction. Damen went willingly, albeit with a bit of disappointment in his beautiful brown eyes. 

“You should go.” He said quietly. He saw confusion flash across Damen’s face, and felt the urge to sooth the sadness he saw building behind the carefully constructed layer of understanding. “It was good.” He said softly, taking a step back. 

Damen smiled, genuinely, and gave his hand one last squeeze before he left, retiring to his own room, and leaving Laurent alone behind a closed door, to curl up in bed, fingers to his lips as he stared at the wall in silence and thought. 

———

And now Damen was back in his bed, reliving the moment again and again, a smile now on his face, when the door opened. 

“Hello?” Damen sat up, his chest bare and illuminated in the moonlight.

Laurent didn’t say anything as he made his way over to Damen’s bed, dressed in an oversized dress shirt that looked to be almost Damen’s size. He gave Damen a look that, when hit with the moonlight from the window, was both breathtaking and terrifying, and made him make space in his bed for him. Laurent, to Damen’s shock, crawled in beside him, facing away from him, a half a foot between their bodies. 

“Laurent..?” He said quietly, still as stone. 

“Don’t touch me. Just.. go back to sleep.” came the steely reply. 

Damen blinked, then lowered himself back into the blankets, closing his eyes and listening to Laurent’s steady breathing. He could feel the tension radiating off of him from here, but continued to pretend to sleep. 

After about a half an hour, Damen felt Laurent shift. He kept calm, even as he felt Laurent turn towards him. It was a few more minutes before he felt a warm hand on his cheek, the touches feather soft, smooth fingers against softly stubbled cheek.

Laurent’s fingers traced, no, caressed Damen’s cheek for a while before they trailed down to his jaw, resting there. He could feel Laurent’s eyes on him, and after a while, his eyes fluttered open. 

Laurent was leaning on on arm, hair falling delicately around his face, eyes on Damen. “You’re bad at pretending to be asleep.” Laurent mumbled, fingers now moving to the baby hairs at the base of his neck. 

Damen felt his cheeks grow hot. Laurent smirked. 

“I think I’m pretty good at it..” he mumbled. 

“Not that good.” Laurent said, a small smirk tugging the corner of his lips up. It wasn’t quite a smile, but almost.

“You should sleep.” Damen said. “You don’t get enough of it.” He shifted slightly, offering his arms up to the man beside him. 

Laurent stared at him. After a long moments consideration, he shifted to lay precariously in Damen’s arms. He moved around, settling in. Damen’s arms encircled him in the lightest way he knew to, his nose falling into the soft hairs at the back of Laurent’s head. He closed his eyes. 

“Don’t get used to this.” Laurent said quietly, still tense in Damen’s arms. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Just enjoying this while it lasts.” He said quietly, his lips finding Laurent’s skin and brushing a small kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Good.” Laurent said coldly, even as his heart skipped a beat. Damen felt him take a controlled breath as he closed his eyes. 

———

Laurent was still and tense as the minutes ticked by. He wasn’t used to this. His mind was racing with a million thoughts at once. 

_He can’t possibly be this perfect. I can’t trust him. Last time I trusted someone it turned out horribly. Don’t do this. You don’t have to stay. You can leave. He’d let you leave. ___

____

____

He paused. _He’d let you leave. He would. Damen would let me go without questioning why. He wouldn’t demand an explanation. _That’s why Laurent found himself trusting in Damen. He knew that whatever he needed to do, Damen would let him. He was just like Auguste.__

____

____

Laurent felt a pang of sadness in his heart. Damen truly was just like his brother. His brother who he had loved unconditionally and who had loved him unconditionally in return. That’s exactly how Damen was. Unconditional in his love. 

With this realization, Laurent felt the tension melt away, and he finally allowed himself to fit into the curve of Damen’s toned body, back against bare chest. He closed his eyes, and in the moonlight, in Damen’s arms, finally allowed himself to rest.


End file.
